multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper-Zoanoid Zx-tole
Zx-tole was a Hyper-Zoanoid in Guyver. He part of the elite group of Hyper Zoanoids known as the“Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”; Team Five for short. He was created by Dr. Balkus, as were the rest of the members of his team, both to be the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid and hence chosen as team leader. He was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, and was said to be more than a match for a Guyver. Equipped with thirteen Bio-Blasters, each one far more powerful than a Vamore's and the Blaster Tempest, a charged thermal beam blast concentrated at his abdomen that is overpowered to the point that firing it destroys its own emitter, this Hyper-Zoanoid can truly be considered the most powerful. More information Zx-tole was introduced in the 2005 ADV series of Guyver, as were the other members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five", when Guyver III was trying to escape with Tetsuro, Mizuki, and Fumio Fukamachi, Guyver I's father. However, Guyver III was stopped by the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" in the under ground Transport Line. When the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" first transformed to fight, Guyver III did not show any signs of concern and charged forward to fight the Hyper-Zoanoid Derzerb. However, Derzerb proved to be more than a match for Guyver III, throwing him aside with ease. Soon afterwards Guyver III realized that he was currently no match for these Hyper-Zoanoids, (also because he had recently exhausted much of his power resulted with him being overwhelmed by their greater power). After Guyver III had taken a beating from Zx-tole's comrades, Zx-tole prepared to fire his second most powerful Bio-Blaster, the Blaster Tempest being his first, which is hidden under his crest on his forehead. However, before he could fire it, Guyver I had broken into the Transport Line to come to the aid of Guyver III. Following the battle with Thancrus, and Guyver III's escape, Zx-tole and the other members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five", had followed them, and laid a surprise attack on Guyver I and his friends. During the commotion Zx-tole was able to take a hostage back, who was non other than Guyver I's Father Fumio Fukamachi. Later that night, both Guyver's I and III went back to Mt. Minakami to retrieve Guyver I's father. After successfully freeing him, they were soon after approached by the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" members, Zx-tole, Elegen, and Thancrus. During this time, Guyver III asked Zx-tole where, were the other two members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five". After Zx-tole told them, that they were sent on a secret mission to kidnap the Guyver's friends at their new base of operations, Guyver III instructed Guyver I to take Fumio, back to the cabin and to help their friends. After Guyver I had left the scene, Guyver III prepared to face all three of the Hyper-Zoanoids on his own, but he soon afterwards entered a duel with Zx-tole for a power struggle. Guyver III at the time had been fighting at his best, even with all his power he seemed to be facing the strongest of all Hyper-Zoanoids. Guyver III had hit Zx-tole directly in the chest with his Pressure Cannon, but it still had no affect on Zx-tole. Soon after that, Zx-tole started showing his true power, firing his thirteen Bio-Blasters all over his body. Using these attacks forced Guyver III to go on the run, leaving him unable to counterattack. After firing his second most powerful Bio-Blaster on his head, Guyver III was struck by Elegen's Electrical Whip, cracking him on the back causing him to fall over into a ravine. After Guyver III, had fallen into the ravine, the Hyper-Zoanoids lost track of Guyver III, and were not suspecting his sneak attack on Thancrus. Hiding under the ground, Guyver III had emerged from beneath Thancrus, cleaving him in half, thus killing him. Angered by this new turn of events, Zx-tole went into a rage, firing his Bio-Blaster anywhere Guyver III touched the ground. This ultimately led Guyver III to retreat due to his inability to combat such a powerful force without any backup. Not too long after their duel, still fueled with anger for the loss of Thancrus, Zx-tole was on the trail, hunting Guyver III, who was actually Guyver I battling Aptom. After seeing the Guyver's Mega-smasher fired several yards ahead of him, Zx-tole orded the remaining members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to investigate this recent battle and to identify an unknown Zoanoid. When he arrived at the scene of the battle all that was left, were trenches where the Guyver had fired his Mega-smasher, and Aptom had fired his Bio-Blasters. After discuessing the matter with his team mates, Dr. Balkus contacted the team, and asked for Zx-tole's report. After learning that they had not learned the identity of the unknown Zoanoid, Dr. Balkus warned the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to be cautious of the unknown Zoanoid, and not be caught off guard, which ironically happened to Elegen right after this warning was given. After the unknown Zoanoid made himself known, who was Aptom, he absorbed Elegen to regenerate his limbs he lost in the battle he had with Guyver I, and to gain the Hyper-Zoanoid's power. After doing so, Dr. Balkus ordered the remaining members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to kill Aptom. Derzerb tried to incinerate him with his Heat Discharge, but Aptom had also gained Elegen's ability to withstand extremely high temperatures without being scorched or burned. Aptom them shot Derzerb with a Vamore's Bio-Blaster, taking Derzerb out of the fight. Gaster, then tried to kill Aptom by firing all of his Liquid Missiles at him. However, Aptom had used Elegen's ability to use the "Ionic Affect" to fly over the missiles, and promised Gaster that he would absorb him next, and then retreated to the woods. Following these events the remaining members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" were forbidden to leave Chronos's base , Relics Point, at Mt. Minakami, in hopes of stopping Aptom from absorbing them. But in the long run it proved fatal, for Aptom had secretly infiltrated Relics Point, and waited for the right time to make his pressence known. When Richard Guyot's rebellion had finally become a reality, Aptom took the opportunity to absorb the rest of the Hyper-Zoanoids. Guyot seemed to be running from an opponent, which didnt make sense at the time due to the fact the the Commander was a Zoalord and only several individuals had the kind of power to stand up to him. Unable to handle the situation properly, Zx-tole asked Derzerb to help him look for Dr. Balkus, and ordered Gaster, who was scared to be left behind, to stay in the Control Room. After Zx-tole and Derzerb left the Control Room, Aptom attacked and absorbed Gaster, and soon went after Zx-tole and Derzerb. While patroling in the hallway, Zx-tole and Derzerb were attacked by Aptom, but instead of being absorbed Zx-tole killed Aptom by firing all thirteen Bio-Blasters at him. After Zx-tole killed Aptom, he became very concerned about Gaster, and wanted to go back to the Control Room to check on him, when Gaster came walking up to them and fell down. Gaster appeared to be wounded pretty bad, when Derzerb went to go check on him. However, it was really Aptom disguised as Gaster, and he quickly latched onto Derzerb's arm. After realizing that it was Aptom, Derzerb struggled with him for several moments, and then finally shoved him in front of Zx-tole's aim. Zx-tole then killed Aptom again with his Bio-Blasters. After thinking of what just happened, Zx-tole noticed a change in Derzerb's behavior and ran to help him, when he was pushed back by him. Zx-tole then watched in horror as his friend's body was horrifically turned into a monstrosity of all the Hyper-Zoanoids that Aptom had absorbed. Puzzled of how Aptom was able to control his friend by touching him, Zx-tole demanded to know how Aptom had achieved this, when he had already killed him. Aptom then told Zx-tole that he split his body into different parts, that took the form of the real Aptom, that were all submitted to his will. Soon following their conversation Zx-tole swore to kill Aptom for what he'd done, and started firing his Bio-Blasters at him. Aptom proved to be a real challenge for Zx-tole. Not just by proving to be a difficult target to hit, but by also using his new powers, which he gained from the Hyper-Zoanoids he absorbed, against Zx-tole. In fact, Aptom proved to be such a difficult opponent, Zx-tole was forced to use his Blaster Tempest, his most powerful attack equal to a Guyver's Mega-smasher. When Zx-tole first started charging this intense beam, Aptom thought that he was merely trying to freeze him to death, and was not suspecting the high concentrated beam blast. When Zx-tole fired the Blaster Tempest Aptom tried to avoid the attack but much of his body was discingrated by the blast. Hanging onto life by a thread it appeared that Zx-tole had won the match and with his right arm, he prepared to finish Aptom off, until another Aptom clone snuck up behind him and grabbed his leg. Afraid that he would be absorbed and unable to avenge his friends Zx-tole blew his leg off to retreat. The Aptom clone then helped the wounded Aptom regenerate and absorbed Zx-tole's leg creating the second most powerful Aptom form. Zx-tole would not be seen again as the same Hyper-Zoanoid, but would later be known as "Neo Zx-tole",and would become a "Lost Number" in order to hunt down and kill Aptom. OVA In the Guyver: Bio Booster Armor OVA, Zx-tole is still a Hyper-Zoanoid that was Optimized by Dr. Balkus, and is still the Team Leader of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five". He is also still the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid and has all thirteen Bio-Blasters. However, unlike in the anime version or the manga, Zx-tole is not a subordinate of Dr. Balkus but is instead Richard Guyot's. He lead the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" during the attack on Sho Fukamachi's, school, and was the first one to attack the building. Trying to draw Guyver I out, Zx-tole opened fire on the school's classes, destroying class rooms with the hidden Bio-Blaster on his forehead. Things were going as planned until the sudden appearance of Guyver III who not only killed Thancrus but also instructed Guyver I on how to kill Gaster, holding Zx-tole at bay so he could not assist his team mates. After Gaster was killed by Guyver I, Guyot ordered Zx-tole and the remaining members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to retreat. Like in the manga and TV Series, the death of Thancrus fueled Zx-tole with a rage, and he holds Guyver III responsible for the deaths of the rest of his team due to the fact that he interferred with their battle. After the battle with Enzyme Zx-tole takes Guyver I's Control Metal back to Chronos's base of operations. After Guyver I regenerated and Guyver III started his suprise attack inside the base, Zx-tole ordered Elegen and Derzerb to go finish Guyver I, going to face Guyver III himself. When Zx-tole found Guyver III, he wasted no time in transforming and starting his attack. He proved to be more than a match for Guyver III, as he was impervious to his Pressure Cannon, knocking him down with ease. It wasn't until the arrival of Guyver I that Zx-tole was forced to retreat. Zx-tole found Elegen, severly wounded and on the verge of death, and took his friend with him tp try to save him. However, Elegen asked Zx-tole to absorb his electrical energy in order to give himself the strength to kill both of the Guyvers. After Zx-tole absorbed all the electricity and heat from Elegen he transformed into "Neo-Zx-tole". Unlike the manga, or TV Series, Zx-tole and the rest of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" never do encounter Aptom. Warrior Guyver Zx-Tole in Son of Mine ('verse) The man who leads Team Five is, like his compatriot Zancrus, one of a long line of clones, each released from bio-stasis when the team before them is wiped out. Zx-tole - known as "Zektor" in-story - can be rather gruff, both when protecting those he cares about as well as when dealing with people he's not particularly fond of. He does genuinely care for his teammates, and will go to any lengths that he feels is necessary to protect them. As well as anyone else that gains his friendship, or that he feels needs his protection. It is this protective nature of his that leads to him forming a bond with the young Zoalord Ingriam Mirabilis. Seeing someone that needed his help to get settled in to their new role, Zektor took the job upon himself. And, since where he goes, his teammates are soon to follow, the whole of Team Five soon became the boy's self-appointed protectors. It was this protection that enabled Ingriam to survive the attentions of Dr. Balkus when he was elevated to the position of Overlord of Chronos' African base. Dr. Balkus, seeing the young Zoalord as weak-willed and hence useless to Chronos as a whole - a charge that may very well have been true - had decided to take it upon himself to mentally recondition the boy, and turn him into his idea of what a loyal Zoalord should be. Zektor came in during this process, and the sight of Ingriam on his knees before the old Zoalord, crying and screaming and clearly in a great deal of pain, moved him to act, even against the will of another of the Chronos Overlords. He was able to convince Balkus that he himself would be able to teach the youngest of Chronos' Zoalords just how to handle his new position and the responsibilities that came with it. Dr. Balkus was skeptical of this idea in the extreme, but Zektor offered to take full responsibility for the plan, and so Dr. Balkus agreed. Whatever the outcome, Zektor would be handling things. Zektor, never one for regrets or second-guessing, quickly settled into his new, dual roles as a protector and teacher both. During the events of the third story, Zektor assigns one of his clones to look after Ingriam, since the young Overlord would be heading for Los Angeles, to deal with the reported presence of an anti-Zoanoid faction of the U.S. military, as well as possibly another Guyver. He knew that Ingriam had become attached to him, a feeling he returned, and did not want to leave the child bereft for lack of guidance and companionship. Especially given the fact that his father had chosen to leave the boy to his own devices for some reason or other. Whatever the reason, Zektor made a personal vow to find it out, and possibly to yell at the Zoalord, depending on what he finds. The beginning of the fourth story sees him attending to his duties as the leader of Chronos' Hyper Zoanoid forces, helping to pacify resistance in what was to become Ingriam's personal domain. Powers and Abilities As the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid, Zx-tole possesed the most abilities out of his team: Energy generation: Zx-tole has a pair of insect like wings, and while his body is too large and dense to fly, they serve to generate the enrgy for his Blaster Tempest. Thirteen Bio-Blasters: As a Bio-Blasting type, Zx-tole has 13 Bio-Blasters (not including the Blaster Tempest) located on his body at which he can fire at will. These blasts are far more potent then the Guyver's Head Beam and more dangerous, as not only are there thirteen of them, but he can fire them repeatidly. Guyver III quickly learned not to underestimate Zx-tole. Due to the incredible power of these 13 Bio-Blasters, it was very rare that he would ever resort to the Blaster Tempest'.' Crest Bio-Blaster: Zx-tole has a hidden Bio-Blaster underneath his crest like crown, that is far more powerful than the other 12 Bio-Blasters but weaker than the Blaster Tempest. He is seen blasting through yards of trees with it, melting anything in its way. Impervious Shell: Due to the structure of Zx-tole's body, he is somewhat shielded from most attacks. Not only does a Guyver's Head Beam virtually have no affect on him, but the more powerful Pressure Cannon did little damage as well. In the OVA it took three Pressure Cannons by Guyver III to pucture his tough armor. Super-Strength: As a Hyper-Zoanoid, Zx-tole posseses incredible strength second only to Derzerb. Blaster Tempest: Zx-tole's most powerful attack, and most powerful Bio-Blaster. Unlike the other 13 Bio-Blasters, Zx-tole does not generate the Blaster Tempest himself. Rather he uses his wings to abosrb all the heat and light in a given area, and transforms it into energy. Like the Mega-smasher, the Blaster Tempest takes time and its toll, when using it, making rapid fire impossible. However, the Blaster Tempest is such a powerful blast that survival was nearly impossible even for Aptom. It is said that the Blaster Tempest is equal in power to the Guyver's Mega-smasher. ''Return to "Team Five".'' Further reading Guyver Wiki Zx-tole Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Chronos Category:Hyper Zoanoids Category:Characters from Earth Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga